Alyssa the Flying Squirrel
"She's good. Minus stealth, She's my rival in every way. And for better or worse, she knows it as well." Szorra's soliloquy about Alyssa. "This entire megalopolis would be at peace by now if the majority of villains weren't metas." "I don't miss. Not with my bow, and not with my guns." "Er''mmmmm, secret." When asked how the knives of her bow don't chop off the string. Alyssa the flying squirrel is vigilante of Weybrook, and the closest friendly rival to the Black Cat. She decided to becoming a vigilante not truly out of heroism, but out of vengeance that she was powerless to save her sister from the death of a meta. Appearance Alyssa has short orange fur, with a brown iris eye. Her other eye has been injured during her vigilante career, covered with an eyepatch. Being a flying squirrel, she has extra skin between her arms. History Alyssa was born to a high class life due to her mother's intellect and business. When her mother was diagnosed with dissociative amnesia after a horrific car accident (which was intentional by someone else), her sister took on the order of the business and ran it well due to being a natural genius, having a remarkable IQ of 205, of course making Alyssa think something was wrong with her for a while. Alyssa wasn't that smart, and more of a wilderness lover, from her dad's side. She was taught in how to to fire an arrows, and Alyssa found out that she was a remarkable child as well, just in another side of life. As she took on professional archery tournaments at age 11, she had hear news of her older sister being assassinated. TBA because I'm a lazy cuck. tbh I'm more worried about getting her drawing uploaded, ''then I will post the bio. Personality Alyssa does not like most people who have powers (known as metas in this verse), primarily because the murderer of her sister was a meta herself. Alyssa keeps a tough personality during a mission, and she is very aggressive in combat, and will order, and on some occasions, lash out on allies in an attempt to get something done alone. When not in battle and trying to be a stubborn one-woman-army, Alyssa's works are surprisingly not that big. Despite gaining a multi-million dollar business due to her sister's will, Alyssa lives a 2nd class life, and will occasionally help other people for free, such as fixing cars. Equipment BOWie Knives Knives The combination of a bow and two large knives (picture later). The bow is made up of artificial metals from TECH facilities, allowing them to be able to do special things when designed correctly. When separate from each other, the blunt end of the bow seems Each knife has different properties. One end sends out an electrical charge that can be up to 20,000 volts of power at maximum output (though an output like this would nearly completely drain all electrical storage). The other knife is heat related, able to heat itself up to temperatures hot enough to melt pure tungsten while the heated knife remains fine. Both knives are able to vibrate at high frequencies to allow Alyssa to slice through just about any metal. Bow When combined by the handles, the flexible knives make an incredibly powerful bow, TECH technology making the 600 lb pull weight bow seem like an 80 lb pull weight. The "string" of the bow is a super flexible and durable metal which vibrates near its ends at high speeds in order to not only prevent it from being sliced up, but aslo so that with enough of a tug, it can easily be pulled off when the two knives are separated. This metallic string is cheap to make, and quick to place on, which is why Alyssa has spares. Energy shield arm bracelet The arm bracelet she wears on her left forearem can be used as an energy shield at will, protecting from oncoming damage. It even protects from the likes of explosives such as grenades by absorbing most of the shockwave, along with shrapnel protection. The energy shield itself is indestructible, as even if it were to take damage, it regenerates within nanoseconds. The real way to surpass this is managing to damage the gauntlets, impairing or even negating the use of the energy shields. Gauntlet Gun The gauntlet gun, on her right hand, is a gauntlet with a neurotically triggered sensor to fire bullets. The gauntlet was made in order to suppress 95% of the recoil gained. This allows her gun to shoot with much 20 times more power than normal pistols. With the explosive shattering impact of the bullets, these things were able to tear up cars, stop an enraged Gore, and badly bruise the skin of Phlak. The pistols have range equivalent to those of marksmen rifles. Custom-Made Arrows There is a variety of arrows that Alyssa has created. This is the list of arrows: * Normal The normal arrows can easily pierce through steel due to its sharpness, velocity, and a 36 gram weight * Serrated Normal arrows with a serrated edge to cause the victim more damage if they try to pull out the arrow. * Grappling These arrows shoot out with a rope, allowing her to reach higher ground via climbing. * Timed Explosive They have a 3, 5, and a 10 second timer for exploding with usually 4-10 kilojoules of force. * Impact Explosive Same as timed explosives... only without a delay. Due to this, they don't tend to be as sharp. * Electric Normally set to 5,000 volts for stunning, it can be set to 50,000 volts if needed. * Smoke Creates a smoke screen which blocks out ALL forms of vision in the electromagnetic spectrum. * Tranquilizer An arrow that injects someone with the amount needed to knock out the average mobian within seconds. * Acid An arrow with an acidity of -30 pH, made for breaking down numerous substances... for reasons. * Sonic Not a sonic speed arrow, an arrow that causes a powerful shockwave on contact, even affecting helicopters. * Zero-Gravity In a five foot radius, this arrow ignite zero gravity, in order to cause things to float and to keep their inertia. * Liquid Hydrogen AKA the ice arrow, it freezes its targets at a chilly -450 degrees Fahrenheit. * Flashbang An arrow that explodes with a loud sound and a bright light on contact, impairing foes. * Firework ...This was literally made for fun. * Net This expands into a hunters net mid-flight to capture targets. * Teleportal Made with DNA quantum physics technology, she can use it to teleport herself or others. * Kinetic This arrow slowly grows sharper and more powerful the longer it is in flight, even hurting the strongest metas. * EMP Sets off an electromagnetic pulse that normal shuts down a room, but could also shut down a city block. * Cushion An arrow with expands into a super soft cushion on impact for saving falling people... or a quick bed. * Road-Strip An arrow which expands into a roadstrip on contact to muck up the tires of cars. * Napalm This arrow ignites on contact, setting an intense fire to the surrounding area. * Ardrius Made out of the same powerful metal Mech is made of, it is one of the strongest metals in the galaxy. The arrow also secretes a fluid into one's blood stream that disables supernatural abilities. * Fire Foam It expands into a foam substance that explodes in contact with too much heat. * Adhesive This is an arrow which creates a very adhesive substance to trap even the dozen ton lifting metas. * Flare This arrow is used as an emergency signal for calling out help, at the cost of revealing one's location. * Knockout Gas Emits a gas a second it makes contact, filling the room with a gaseous version of tranquilizer. * Pain Gas An arrow that releases a gas that is fine enough to seep through many types of metal and armor. * Enervibral An energetic arrow that vibrates at a high frequency, essentially breaking the molecular bonds of materials to allow the arrow to pierce through. * Hacking Arrow When landing, the arrow plants a super clear device, then it falls off. The clear bug can be used as a tracking device, to hack devices at speeds rivaling that of TECHnology, eavesdrop in communication lines when finding the right frequency, and if necessary, it self destructs in one of the two chosen ways: with a large EMP outburst, or the equivalent of a grenade. Custom Made Archer Armor The suit itself is extremely lightweight and small. Graphene protection was place mostly in the chest area for organ protection, and most of the rest of the suit is made for absorbing damage, explaining why she can take hits from dozen ton striking foes like Phlak. The thin armor is heavily resistant to bullets, able to somewhat handle sniper bullet rounds. The armor is the equivalent of an upgraded lightweight version of Szorra's, being resistant to electricity up to 100,000 volts, withstood enough heat for her to be completely fine in lava for a few moments, highly insulant in antarctic cold weather, and acidic resistant to Acid Lynx's -30 pH acid. Alyssa's suit is also modified down to the subatomic level to make her immune to telekinetic and biological control (such as blood manipulation), and with her hood on, she can shut out telepathy. Being built down to the subatomic level also allowed her suit to handly not getting so easily sliced by Szorra's knife. Abilities Strength Due to her exercise routine, Alyssa usually benchpresses 250 lbs. Most of her strength is in her feet, as she has kicked holes in trees. Archery Skills Alyssa is able to fire her bow 41 times a minute. She has been able to fire her bow with a broken arm, and has even shot the bow with the same accurate precision using her legs. She was able to handle her bow well enough to shoot five arrows at once, and has organized and memorized her quiver enough to know which trick arrow is which without even looking at it. Speed Alyssa's running speed is 120 mph, a little above the average mobian running speed. Stamina Alyssa can last seemingly forever in combat. She has battled against dozens of enemies in combat, and immediately after can continue running at nearly top speed for hours. Her arms especially don't get tired when using her bow excessively. Gliding Being a flying squirrel, Alyssa is able to glide. She uses this to get from place to place quickly, at terminal velocity speeds. She is able to make fairly sharp turns near high speed as well. Pain Tolerance Surviving the crash landing of a ship into an island, when she didn't have her armor, the only form of major damage that Alyssa took was a stray piece of metal going clear through her side as if it was a bullet. Despite this, Alyssa was able to tend to her wound by at first just holding it then using cloth, and a while later cauterizing her own wound with her heated knife. She manage to survive in enemy territory for a few days with this wound barely seeming to slow her down in the combat events. Agility Nothing too special, but Alyssa is adept at cartwheels and flips. She uses it to get around the place quickly, as she can maneuver around a forest better than the average mobian. Combat Trained in multiple martial arts thanks to her childhood, and several more with Szorra, Alyssa is very well adept in close quarters. Her special knives makes it extra dangerous when nearing her if she has the intent to kill. Precise Aim Her aim has never seemed to fail her unless physically distracted (like pushing her at the last second), or the target able to react to her arrow speeds. She has made a shot from a mile away, shot arrows to stop assassination bullets, shoots well even in the dark due to "her guts", and pierced an oncoming shuriken in half. Alyssa once had to make a shot while on top of a moving car at 80 mph through a 3 inch wide steel pipe and narrowly missing an unconscious Roselyn's head to plunge an arrow through the barrel of a gun that was about to execute the young wolf, from 80 feet away. Her precision does not falter with her pistols either, making seemingly perfect shots with those as well. Intelligence Alyssa is tech savvy, helpful for her team when doing detective work. She is exceptional in forensics, technology, and computer coding and hacking. She is especially well in engineering and inventing, since she makes the majority of her arrows. Death Force Knowledge The reason Alyssa dealt with learning this practice was because of one thing: immortal enemies. When dealing with beings that are granted immortality, Alyssa has learned to curse arrows and her fists into revoking one-use charges. When striking someone, this could revoke their immortality to the extent that the opponents may still have eternal youth, but loses the ability to never die. Her death force knowledge is also the reason she can make any arrow into immunity arrows, arrows that can surpass supernatural based abilities, and armor piercing arrows, arrows that surpass artificial armor defense. If for some reason Alyssa wanted to, she can resurrect someone from the dead, or kill them instantly. Flaws Lone Wolf Fighter Alyssa is the type of person who would abandon a team plan to go do something herself, for better or for worse. She is not fond of teamwork even though she knows she needs it. Stubbornness When Alyssa makes a goal, she sticks to it. Alyssa considers her stubbornness as her perseverance, which is true... on some occasions. On other occasions she risks getting herself killed fighting someone else because she is determined to beat them when in reality, she can't. Finite Ammo Her bullets and arrows don't last forever, and Alyssa isn't the type to carry a heavy load on her. This leads to her only using these items at appropriate moments and not constantly rely on her guns and bow. Mortal Death Force Manipulation saps away one's life force, which is why 99% of the time, only immortals use it. Her using Death Force for her weapons or body adds three months to her age, and her killing or resurrecting people adds 25 years of her age. Trivia It was two days after its design that the creator realized that the bow was similar to the Paletuna Bow from Kid Icarus. The rivalry between Alyssa and Szorra is quite tame when out of training, only ever getting out of scale when Alyssa's arrogance provoked a fight between them. Even the creator of both characters has yet to answer the question of who would win in a fight between the two of them. Roleplay Edition Alyssa 'Abilities' Strength Alyssa can easily lift twice her weight, lifting 160 pounds. Archery Skills Alyssa can shoot 29 arrows per minute. She is able to use her bow in ways to hack and slash at opponents Speed The top running speed of the archer is 35 miles per hour. Stamina Alyssa doesn't get tired in battle easily, able to fight for three hours before even showing any true signs of tiring. Gliding This flying squirrel can glide at high speeds, easily able to maneuver sharp turns at 100 mph. Pain Tolerance Causing Alyssa pain is difficult to do. While she isn't naturally super durable, the way she shrugs off attacks makes it seem so. Alyssa could be pummeled and still be able to fight near top condition. Agility Alyssa knows how to move around her environment well, moving fluently. Combat Alyssa is decent in a few forms of martial arts, but very skilled with dual wielding blades. Precise Aim Due to this being roleplay edition, Alyssa's aim is easily able to be dodged much more than her canon version, but her accuracy remains nigh perfect nonetheless. Intelligence Alyssa has created almost all of her arrows on her own, easily able to work with mechanics, and she is also experienced enough with technology to do top tier hacking. Death Force Knowledge Due to it not really being a major factor (unless she is insta-killing or reviving someone), roleplay edition Alyssa doesn't really age due to using this. Instead, it's a one use ability in roleplay fight scenes, so she must use it wisely. Category:Females Category:Flying Squirrels